The present invention relates generally to hair treatment aids and more particularly to protective hoods for use in rinsing the hair.
There are many processes associated with the grooming of human hair that require treating the hair with some type of liquid. Examples of such processes are applying solutions for a permanent, shampooing, and coloring. Because the types of liquids used in these processes can cause discomfort to the person requiring the treatment or can stain clothing, it is desirable to provide a means of isolating the scalp area from the face, neck and clothing of the person being treated.
The application of a permanent also requires Providing a means of retaining heat within the hair to activate the permanent solutions. In the past, a covering similar to a shower cap has been used in the application of permanent solutions to retain heat while the permanent is setting. These caps can, however, be messy and difficult to remove because they provide no means of rinsing the hair prior to removal. Furthermore, once the cap is removed, the client's head must be tilted rearward to a sink to rinse the hair. This can be difficult and uncomfortable for the client because the application of a permanent normally requires that heavy, bulky rollers be placed in the hair. The weight of these rollers and the fluid absorbed by the hair during the process can put a great strain on the client's neck if the client is required to lean backward.
There is also a need for an easy way of treating the hair of handicapped persons. Should a client be disabled or bedridden, it may be difficult or impossible to rinse the hair by having the client lean rearward toward a sink.
What is needed is a hair rinsing hood that provides protection of the facial, neck and clothing area of the client while at the same time providing for a neat and easy way of rinsing the hair without requiring the client to lean backward over a sink.